riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
New Mar
New Mar is an After Life Realm that consists of Vasts Deserts, Mountains, and an Ocean. It is entirly known to be the 4th, Realm in the After Life, and is also currently known to be the only Realm in witch contain a half portion of the Night on one side and Day on the other. The Soul Angelic Nation of Faith Germany along with the once Continental New Harrison Roran, now known as Soul Harrison resides on New Mar on the Night side on the Continent of Turismo followed by the boarder Nation of Tronica on the southern side outside the Walls of Valorship on the Day side. Between the borders of the 2 Nations of both Faith Germany and The Kingdom of Tronica, the Sky lines above their respected Nations share a beautiful Late, to early Dusk Border over the Oceanic Gap. It is known clearly by both Nations as the Sky Border. ''Weather & Time Cycles '''Time And Cycles' However unlike the Night Side of New Mar, the Border in the Sky changes multiple times as time progresses, every time of day reaches The Kingdom of Tronica, Faith Germany would be under Late Dusk, and every night that reaches the Kingdom of Tronica, Faith Germany would be under full Night. However on the Day side of New Mar if Faith Germany reaches Morning the sun would slowly appear in the horizon to the South and shine day Light to Tronica, where to the Night side of Faith Germany it would be Late Dusk. When night approaches the Sun sets to the west, where Night eventually covers both Faith Germany and Tronica together. It was later hinted by an Angel that Princess Panamala's kingdom is the only Nation on New Mar to consist of a Night and Day Cycle, while Soul Harrison's Nation beyond the Oceanic Gap and Walls of Valor Ship only conists of a Night and Late Dusk Cycle. 'Storms' The Realm of New Mar is also affected by multiple Sand Storms, along with other Storms that occur some times without warning, in which both sides would change into dark grey consisting of Storm clouds, except for the Night Side in which would the clouds would cover the stars, sometimes the towers, and parts of the wall as well. Land Mass The Land mass of New Mar, consists of large Deserts and Mountains, surrounded by Oceans, on the Southern, western, and Eastern Portions of Turismo. On the Continent of Turismo, where it is possible that despite the massive heat that the top of the moutains eventually snow once in a while durig a certain season, while the rest of the lower portion remains bogged down by the intense heat, However after the snow taps the top of the mountains it is strongly witnessed by Princess Panamala that the Desert Heat rieses once again to the top and melts away all of the Glaciers. They're are no Trees on New Mar, as only Mountainous views are seen in the Northern section of the Continent, with only little Grass in the area, while the rest of the Southern portion is known as plain Desert. It is highly unknown if they are any other Continents on New Mar, but it is likely stated by the Explorations sent by Princess Panamala that they're are multiple Sky Beasts and Desert dwellers in the region, stating that there might be another Continent on New Mar, but they also might be Devils and Demons arriving from Hell in order to torment the After Life, the situation on New Mar full scale Land mass besides Turismo, remains entirely unknown. Trivia Category:Noble Realms of the After Life